Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Infinite Stratos
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Lily and James left behind three kids; Chifuyu, Harry, and Ichika. In an ever changing world where magic is widely known about but not everyone has the ability to use it, the technological release of the Infinite Stratos changes the world in odd ways. Alternate Universe.
1. It Begins

Beta: None

Original release date: 10/04/15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter and Infinite Stratos universes. I do not get paid any money for this. This should also be an obvious alternate universe fanfic, just to warn you all.

* * *

Introduction/Story Setup

It had been a dark November first, the day after Lily and James Potter had died, leaving behind three kids; Harry, Ichika, and Chifuyu. As written in both Lily and James's collective will and respective wills, Sirius and Amelia, married, godparents to Harry, Ichika, and Chifuyu, take them in as their own. This is a world where magic is widely known about and practiced, but only certain individuals have the ability to practice and hone it.

The world of Infinite Stratos has been changed, so there are a lot more available IS units available, but they are all still restricted by the governments offering. With the introduction of the Infinite Stratos, technology advancements have made leaps and bounds in certain areas, and have left others behind in the lurch. Hogwarts obviously allows technology to work in it's vicinity.

* * *

Chapter One – It Begins

As the music stopped, the few guests take their seat, sadness heavy in the air. One by one the guests were given the chance to reflect on the happier times shared with Lily and James. Being the last one to speak, Sirius rises slowly, making his way to the podium to begin, "Lily and James…were the best of friends, two of the best friends I've ever had. Through causing mischief at Hogwarts and many other escapades, James, Remus, and I, got to befriend Lily. Sadly though, they have left young Chifuyu, Harry, and Ichika behind. Being named as the godfather of all three, I, Sirius Black, take them in and promise to raise them as my own. But let's not forget that while Voldemort is dead, that our friends paid the ultimate price to help us obtain this peace."

Small smiles cross the faces of the guests, leaving just young Chifuyu, legs unable to reach the floor, tears streaming down her face quietly while Amelia, Sirius's wife, cradles babies Harry and Ichika.

Hours later at the Black household, Sirius and Amelia sit down finally from setting up their room to keep an eye on Harry and ichika. Turning to the letter in his hands, Sirius hands it to Chifuyu sitting about the middle of the table, between Amelia and Sirius who sit at the end of the table.

Wordlessly opening the letter, eyes growing bigger as she reads, Chifuyu asks quietly, "I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"If you would like to, yes, you can go" answers Sirius.

Looking down at the letter for a few moments, Chifuyu looks back up and replies in a strong voice, "I think mom and dad would have wanted me to. I'll go."

"That sounds good with us. However, if you change your mind, you obviously have time until next September" begins Amelia before Chifuyu interrupts, "I want to go. If you don't mind, I'd like to begin reading all I can in preparation."

Nodding, Sirius stands before saying, "I'll take you to our library and tomorrow we can go get you your wand, as you are eleven years old."

Studying day in and day out, a quiet yet determined Chifuyu pours over the books, reading on concepts thoroughly before practicing them in a section of the land they own, far away from prying eyes. Weeks and then months pass by as Chifuyu's knowledge blossoms as she practices her spellwork around helping Kreacher with handling babies Harry and Ichika.

Finally becoming time to go to Hogwarts, Chifuyu alongside Sirius and Amelia make their way to Platform 9¾, getting her set in a lone compartment that Chifuyu had selected. This would continue for the rest of her time at Hogwarts, being in sorted into Ravenclaw, achieving Head Girl, alongside being in the top five smartest students as she graduates.

Shortly thereafter Chifuyu's graduation, Tabane Shinonono had declared a world changing technology: the Infinite Stratos. Originally for space usage, the suits had been changed to be used for more military reasons. Pilotable by only women, the world governments clambered together, eager to not have a third world war on their hands. Shortly after convening their meeting, a unanimously agreed to and signed document called the 'Alaska Treaty' had been declared the provisioning document regarding all Infinite Stratos usage. All countries would be allocated an equal amount of IS units, to prevent any one country from becoming too strong. In addition to an equal spread of units, the IS would only be used for friendly competitions and not for warfare.

Approaching Chifuyu as a long time friend, Tabane convinces Chifuyu to pilot the original IS unit. Being the most prestigious school for teaching magic in the world, Hogwarts is selected to also be the world's foremost boarding school for IS pilots. Despite numerous upgrades, the unfortunate result was that Hogwarts would be closed to only those who could perform magic and pilot an IS. However, with almost every girl who could pilot an IS also possessing the ability to do magic, the sad result was an entirely female boarding school.

Harry and Ichika were to start their magical education at the British Ministry of Magic's publically funded school, Wellington's School of Magic, in just a few months. But one day of following their adoptive father, alongside their younger sister, adopted as well, at his place of work changed all that. Working at Britain's IS development center, Sirius Black was not a slacker like he was when he was at Hogwarts, causing mischief and pranking all in good fun. Feeling that his children, adopted or not, needed a chance to see their father in action, he had brought them to work with him.

But many things changed when he had discovered that not one, no two, but three of his children, two miraculously male, are able to pilot an IS, that had come along with him, Chifuyu working and living on her own at this time, had been able to activate three of the many IS units that were currently being produced at his facility. After multiple and independent tests had confirmed that Harry, Ichika, and Ginny were all capable of piloting an IS.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Sirius looks at Amelia, and chuckles before saying, "Looks like we've got one eccentric family-" before being interrupted by knocking at their front door.

Answering the door, Sirius is surprised to see an assortment of non-magical government officials, magical government officials, military personnel, and of course aurors. Letting them in, they all troop into the larger living room, where the rest of the family soon arrives at.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, we are here today regarding all your two sons ability to pilot an IS" begins the non-magical official.

"And the British Ministry of Magic is here offering you and your family the chance to send all three of your children to the most prestigious academy in all of the world; Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Infinite Stratos" states the ministry official.

"And we would like to offer personal IS units to the two young men, in addition to a full scholarship for them as well" states the non-magical official.

Shaking his head, Sirius answers, "If you mean to leave Ginny out of the deal, I'm afraid I must decline."

"B-but sir, you must realize how generous this offer is!" exclaims the non-magical official.

Raising his hands into the air, Sirius states, "I want my three children to each have their own personal IS unit, but in exchange I will pay for their tuition myself. Does that sound somewhat fair?"

Pausing to think, the official answers, "I think that can be arranged. As head of the British IS division, I will allow you to be able to choose each of your children's IS unit from some of those currently in your developmental facility. Does that sound acceptable Mr. Black?"

Exchanging looks with Amelia, Sirus nods and states, "It's a deal then."

"In addition to that, we would like your sons to attend a meeting of a classmate of theirs; Representative Candidate Cecilia Alcott. She will be attending Hogwarts as well" states the no-named magical official.

"We would be happy to allow our three children to meet with Miss Alcott" states Sirius firmly, not willing to budge on letting any less than all three of his children attend.

A few days later, after obtaining the letters of acceptance and the lists of materials needed to attend Hogwarts, the family goes out and begins obtaining the necessary items. Knowing that the next day was the meeting with Cecilia for Harry, Ichika, and Ginny, Sirius helps them push through their supplies list at a decent pace, but still allowing them to look and ask questions.

Early the next day Harry, Ichika, and Ginny get dressed in their best casual clothes, not having been told what to wear to such a meeting, and not knowing anything about Cecilia and her lifestyle. Apparating the three to designated location like the official stated, the four find themselves in a clearing of a forest, with a beaten track leading from behind them to a grandiose looking building a few hundred meters away.

Arriving at the building, they soon discover that what they thought was the house was actually a barn.

"Are you four the Black family?" comes a male voice, from behind them.

Turning around to a horse trainer, Sirius answers, "Yes, we have an appointment with Miss Alcott."

"She is at the house, sir. It's over that hill and on top of another one. Oh, she does hate to be kept waiting, so do hurry" states the horse trainer, moving away and towards the barn.

At a brisk pace the four set off towards the first hill, soon arriving, frowning at the distance to cover between them and the house. Grabbing a hold of the three, Sirius closes his eyes, focusing as he apparates them across the distance to the front door, knocking three times on the large wooden door.

The door opens almost immediately, revealing a butler who ushers them in. "Follow me" states the butler, leading the four up a large and grand staircase to a well sun lit room, with a blonde haired female with a dark blue dress, sitting in a chair in a corner of the room which walls share the same color as her dress.

"Alright you three, be on your best behavior and call me when you're done here" states Sirius before exiting the room and eventually the property.

As the silence in the room grows from being a mouse to an elephant, Harry steps forward cautiously and states a little uncertainly, "I am Harry Potter, this is my sister Ginny, and our brother Ichika. It's nice to meet you."

Getting up from her chair, Cecilia curtseys before speaking, "And I am Cecilia Alcott, IS Representative Candidate for England. It is my pleasure to meet you, especially the only two male IS pilots in the world."

Taking a seat, the three sit on a comfy couch across from Cecilia, uncertain what to do next.

"How do you three feel going to an all girls' academy?" inquiries Cecilia calmly.

"I-I don't know. I do know it will be interesting, and sadly a journey my friend Neville will be unable to take" states Harry.

"Do you two let your brother do all of the talking, or are you unable to compose a well formed sentence?" asks Cecilia somewhat pushily.

Jumping to her feet, Ginny replies somewhat angrily, "We all are quite capable of forming sentences and responding, but you haven't directed any questions towards Ichika or myself!"

"Why in the world would I ask a common girl like yourself any questions? Surely not you're not anything special, at least you haven't proven yourself to be" states Cecilia haughtily.

Throwing his arm out in front of Ginny, Harry gives her a look, causing her to sit down before he resumes sitting and growls warningly, "I and Ichika come from the majestic and noble Potter family, and while not a Potter, Ginny comes from a similar background. We may be adopted, but we are very close knit. I do not appreciate your comment about my sister being some form of commoner. You may throw around your upbringing, wealth, or whatever, but we don't throw our heritage around."

Eyes widening at being spoken to like that, Cecilia thinks to herself, _'I-I've never been spoken to like that before, especially from a male!'_

"You are correct. I apologize dear Ginny" answers Cecilia, curtseying.

The conversation continues for a while, resulting in a meal being served to them in one of the less formal dining rooms at the mansion. After some more conversation, the three call for Sirius via a portable mirror, getting a way home in under ten minutes.

"I don't like her, she's too snobby" states Ginny as the family eats dinner.

"She certainly didn't like you very much" remarks Ichika.

"I have a feeling that she really just wanted to meet Ichika and I" states Harry.

"You two are the only known male IS pilots in the world. It isn't surprising that she found you two more interesting than Ginny. Not to say that Ginny is boring. Besides, you may not have any classes with her, and I figure that there will be other girls to talk with" offers Sirius.

"I am aware, but still to be the only two guys at Hogwarts, it's going to be weird" answers Harry.

"Think of it this way, she isn't your sister, and they'll definitely separate you two from the girls, so you'll be fine. Just keep an eye out for any Love Potions" smirks Sirius.

Glaring at Sirius, Amelia remarks, "If I catch a trace of a Love Potion at Hogwarts, there will be some serious consequences for whom ever is involved."

The rest of the dinner goes by quietly as does the following day the three pack their magically enlarged trunks, snowy white owl amongst the three for their September first train ride. Boarding the train, the trio make their way down the extremely long, over fifty cars, train, in search of an empty compartment.

Finally finding a compartment all to themselves, the trio sit, conversing as gangs of girls stream by, looking at the lone two male IS pilots, a hungry look in almost all of the eyes of the girls.

"Hopefully we'll have the compartment to—" begins Ichika before a silver haired girl enters and sits down beside Ginny and directly across from Harry.

Three wrists twitch in anticipation of any confrontation with the silver haired girl sitting in the compartment.

"You must be Harry and Ichika Potter, and you are?" asks the girl, the foreign accent quite noticeable.

"I am Ginny Black, adopted sister to Ichika and Harry" replies Ginny shortly.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Laura Bodewig, the German Representative Candidate" states Laura.

"Schwarzer Regen, correct?" inquiries Ginny.

Her one visible eye flashes ever so briefly before Laura replies, "Correct. It is my personal IS unit."

"Oh dear, I seem to have one as well" comes a female voice with a French accent.

"And of course I have one" states a familiar female voice.

The four occupants look up at the two new figures, one unknown to them, but the other being Cecilia Alcott.

"I am Charlotte Dunois, Representative Candidate for France" speaks the unknown figure, attempting to decide where to sit before Cecilia takes the chance and sits down beside Harry.

"We are-begins Ichika before Laura laughs and responds, "You two are the two male IS pilots, alongside your sister. Ve all know about you."

Closing his mouth, Ichika sits quietly, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Now German, you should be polite to these two boys talk about themselves" rebukes Charlotte before turning to Harry and Ichika, a smile on her face.

"Hmph" answers Laura, crossing her arms.

"We three have our own personal IS units as well" states Harry.

Five eyes turn to him, each dumbfounded about this revelation. Sensing that the newcomers would make query after query about the IS units, Ginny asks, "Any one up for a couple of board games?"

"Sure" choruses Harry and Ichika, prompting the rest of the compartment occupants to begrudgingly join. Fifteen minutes later an ever increasing crowd of girls looking in. In a blink of an eye Ginny extracts her wand, waving it and murmuring a spell, causing the blinds to roll down, blocking the view of the compartment to those outside of it.

Many hours later and countless snacks later, the all female Prefect army disperses through the train getting the occupants dressed. Leaving the compartment to Harry and Ichika, as the rest of the train was full of girls dressing in the hallways, the three representative candidates and Ginny exit and then rejoin shortly thereafter. Looking at the red and white uniforms, minus jackets but compensated with red and white striped shirts, with black cloaks with the Hogwarts four houses crest on the left breast, a missing shoulder patch for the house designation when they get sorted.

Following Ginny and getting into a boat by themselves, with Ginny threatening to do unspeakable things to the girls who dare disobey.

"Gin, we appreciate what you're doing for us, but you need to relax. We can handle ourselves" states Harry.

"I-I just don't want you two to get in over your heads with these girls. I think some, especially Cecilia, might try to do who knows what to you" answers Ginny.

Arriving in a chamber off of the Great Hall, under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall, the girls circle Harry and Ichika, eager to find and meet the only two male IS pilots in the world.

"You will be called by last name to be sorted into your respective houses" announces Professor McGonagall in the largely expanded Great Hall, indicating to the Sorting Hat and stool.

"Alcott, Cecilia"

Sitting down on the stool, Cecilia only waits for a mere three seconds before the Sorting Hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Ginny"

Sitting on the stool, Ginny waits as the Sorting Hat murmurs before stating loud enough only for her to hear, "Originally a Weasley? I remember your parents before Infinite Stratos was introduced to the world. A shame I didn't meet your biological brothers. But you'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bodewig, Laura"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

' _Drat'_ thinks Ginny to herself as Laura positions herself across from Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Dunois, Charlotte"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

On and on until, "Potter, Harry"

"Hmm. Such a shame about your parents. Mischievous your father was. And your…godfather was his bestfriend. Both in Gryffindor. Despite your levelheadedness, you're best in GRYFFINDOR!"

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall calls out, "Potter, Ichika"

Many long seconds later the Sorting Hat announces another Gryffindor student.

"Sarashiki, Kanzashi"

The Sorting Hat barely touches her head before announcing, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Shinonono, Houki"

As Houki walks towards the stool, Ichika whispers to Harry and Ginny, "She was in my Kendo classes when I was younger."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last few names are called before movement at a door behind the staff table reveals none other than their sister, Chifuyu slipping in and sitting on the end, beside a greasy haired male, wearing all black, and a prominent beak for a nose.

"I welcome you all to another fine year at Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Dumbledore. To those unaware, the world has found its first two male IS pilots, Ichika and Harry Potter. However, as every dormitory is all female we had to construct a male only dormitory, which the location of the entrance will be hidden to all but them. But let us feast!" announces Dumbledore with food appearing on serving platters.

After the feast the prefects begin taking the girls to their respective dormitory before Chifuyu walks over.

"Sister!" chorus Harry and Ichika, ending in a slap on the head apiece.

"It is Miss Potter to you here, and don't forget it. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your exclusive quarters.

Wandering through the halls to a nearly vacant stretch of wall, covered only by a lone tapestry, Chifuyu pulls back the tapesty, revealing a wooden door with a bronze keyhole.

"Here, these are your keys, don't lose them" states Chifuyu, walking away.

Harry opens the door with his key, which lets both of them in before locking.

"Well, now we know where Chifuyu has been for some time" mentions Ichika at the small common room with three doors at the back, one leading to a bathroom and the other two to separate bedrooms.

"Yes, now we know" answers Harry distractedly.

* * *

Author note: This is a test idea for a fanfic. If I get enough encouragement to continue, I shall do so. I may do it even with a smaller base, just depending on my idea creation. To clarify this would be updated whenever it would be, no guarantees. My other fanfics would have a higher priority level, until a solid base of fans emerge for this, and then it will be placed in the rotation and more heavily worked on. This should be an interesting a fanfic to develop. :D

If there was a question about Harry and Ichika retaining the Potter last name instead of taking Black like Ginny did, I'll go with the Will and being godparents for Ichika and Harry, and then Sirius and Amelia adopted Ginny when the Weasleys put her up for adoption, hoping to get a male IS pilot to no avail. They aren't bad people, and currently they don't have any real part to play in this series.


	2. Role Reversal

Beta: None

Original release date: 11/14/15 Author Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter and Infinite Stratos universes. I do not get paid any money for this. This should also be an obvious alternate universe fanfic, just to state the obvious.

* * *

Chapter Two – Role Reversal

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry and Ichika find themselves at the center of attention as scores of eyes turn to them, watching every step that they take.

"This feels so uncomfortable, being looked at like we're some sort of tasty piece of meat or something" Ichika mutters to Harry quietly.

"That's because you're the only two males in the student body" states a chipper female with blue hair, brushing past them, turning around ever so briefly, flashing them a smile before sitting down at the Slytherin table.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry asks, "I wonder who that girl was."

"I honestly don't think we need to worry about it" answers Ichika adding food to his plate.

"So where are your rooms?" inquiries Ginny.

Noticing the sudden increase of eyes looking their way, Harry replies, "A pleasant location. Cozy even."

Getting the hint, Ginny comments, "Cozy? How about a fast network connection?"

Exchanging looks with Harry, Ichika replies, "We...didn't think about that last night. We just sort of fell asleep."

Laughing, Ginny remarks, "Understandable. Besides there are only two of you in your dorm, instead of dozens of people, so you all probably don't get bored."

"Here you go boys" states a female voice from behind them.

Turning around, Harry and Ichika grab the piece of parchment from the professor who smiles and states, "I am Professor McGonagall, your head of house, although my office is further away from your rooms. You might find finding Miss Potter, your sister if I'm not mistaken, much closer to your room if you need assistance. These are your schedules."

Looking over their schedules side by side, Harry and Ichika notice that they have the same schedule, barely missing the group of girls gathering behind them, attempting to memorize the boys' schedule before being caught. Finally noticing the girls' looking at their schedules, the two hide their schedules, causing the girls to become crestfallen and go back to their previous chatter.

"I wonder if we have to deal with this for the next seven years" murmurs Harry to Ichika.

"Of course" answers Ginny nonchalantly, eating some of the large variety of breakfast food from around the world.

"I have to wonder what classes are going to be like" wonders Harry to his siblings.

"With over four hundred girls, possibly even more, divided into seven years and four houses, and two separate curriculums, I figure classes will be fairly large" answers Ginny.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw if you're this smart?" asks Ichika.

"Probably because I jump into situations without thinking them through most of the time" answers Ginny, smirking.

Without any notice the blue haired female from earlier sits down across from the two lone male students.

'Hello boys, I'm Sarashiki, Tatenashi, the student body president" states the blue haired girl mischievously.

Not wanting to be taken as rude, both Ichika and Harry offer their hands in a handshake, introducing themselves.

"Silly boys, all of the girls already know who you are" teases Tatenashi.

Hearing the bell ring to go to class, Ginny states, "We should get to Transfiguration to get a good seat."

Quickly considering their sister's advice, the two lone males grab their bags and hurry off, not eager to be by themselves in an unfamiliar place. Despite having the Marauders Map given to them by Sirius, the two end up getting themselves lost and arrive at the Transfiguration classroom late.

"Boys, I'm glad to see you finally made it. The only two seats available are at the front of the room. Please come sit and I will continue where I was" instructs Professor McGonagall.

Looking at the tiered rows of seats descending to the front of the room, every seat, save two, filled with girls their age watching their every move, two boys descend the steps with their heads held high.

"As I was saying, Transfiguration is the changing of an object to another form, based on what the caster needs at the time of the transfiguration" begins Professor McGonagall.

As she continues with teaching, Professor McGonagall notices more and more of the female student's looks to be turning away from herself and more onto Harry and Ichika.

"Excuse me, ladies, just because we have two male students in the classroom does not mean that they are more important than myself. Remember, you earn the grades you get from the assignments I assign, not them" announces Professor McGonagall sternly.

Silently the girls turn their eyes to Professor McGonagall, not wanting to upset her any further. Making it through Transfiguration, the first years make it to the dungeons for Potions. Entering the magically expanded room, the students hear a deep and definitely male voice from the shadows from what could be considered the front of the room, "Three to a station, and be quick about it."

As the bell rings the figure cloaked in darkness strides to the blackboard in the center of the front of the room and scrawls, 'Potions', underlining it once.

"Wands away, we don't need a student going to the Hospital Wing on the first day" states the greasy haired individual.

A slight rustling sound from the students is heard before the professor begins, "I am Professor Snape, Potions Master. You can achieve success, if you follow my every instruction to the letter."

Spotting a raised hand, Snape's eyes narrow and he asks dangerously, "And what question do you have at this time?"

"Why aren't all of the teachers female?" asks a girl on the other side of the room from Harry, Ichika, and Ginny.

"Because unlike the Infinite Stratos units that can only be piloted by females, magic works for either gender, as long as they have it. If you are calling into question my skill at potion making, then you would be making quite a mistake. Most of the potions used here are either brewed by myself or Madam Pomfrey. If you are referring to Filius Flitwick, he was a renown wizarding duelist in his younger days, but his skills are still very sharp. You might know this if you wouldn't ask such inane questions so early in the first meeting. I advise everyone to pay rapt attention and to take notes" answers Snape, eyes narrowed.

Not having any more questions, Snape begins the lesson, randomly calling on students to make certain that everyone was in fact paying attention and taking notes. Many hours later, after the mid day meal and multiple more classes, the trio of family members sit at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating dinner.

"So what does your schedule look like tomorrow?" asks Harry to Ginny.

Retrieving the schedule she had received from Professor McGonagall, Ginny looks over it and answers uncertainly, "I'm not exactly certain. It just says for Tuesdays and Thursdays to go to the fourth floor and that I'm in class 1-3."

Examining their own schedules, Ichika adds first, "I'm in class 1-1."

"I'm in class 1-1 as well" adds Harry.

"So we share the same class schedule on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and we don't know about Tuesdays, Thursdays, and through noon on Saturdays. That it isn't too bad" remarks Ginny.

"It could be worse" comments Ichika, agreeing with Ginny's assessment.

Arriving at their small dormitory, although more like a larger suite of rooms, the two lone male students make certain the door is locked before beginning to really unpack and set up the computers they brought with them. Rearranging the two supplied desks to be across the main room from each other, the brothers each plug an Ethernet cable from the two opposing Ethernet ports into their respective desktop computers.

"It's amazing to consider that when Chifuyu came through here that there wasn't a computer that would work in here, and now look at it, computers can work freely and there is a vast network infrastructure now inside the walls" remarks Ichika as his system boots up.

"Agreed. And they retained the historic castle look while doing so, which is really nice" adds Harry.

Setting their books on the desk, the boys begin reviewing the material needed for their Infinite Stratos based classes, at least enough according to the letter they had received alongside their letter informing them what books they would need for the magical portion of their education. Around reading over their material, the two continue to set up their computers and getting them connected to the network.

The next morning after their morning ablutions, Harry and Ichika make their way to the Great Hall, eager to discover what the Infinite Stratos classes would be like. Sitting down and adding various items to their plates, the two look up as the sound flapping wings is heard and then back to their plates, not expecting anything. Less than a minute later a two foot wide, two foot long, and two foot tall wooden crate lands in front of them, carried by two brown owls who take a drink out of the boys goblets before taking flight.

Exchanging looks and noticing the many dozens of looks being given to them by the surrounding girls, Ichika and Harry look at the top of the crate and finally wrench it open, finding a collection of thick books. Taking the top book out, looking over the cover and then a few pages, Ichika remarks, "This is a book on computer networks. I wonder why we got it..."

"It looks like Sirius and Amelia think we should learn how to write programs and learn more about computers" comments Harry, reading over a handwritten note.

"My sister can probably assist you two in that goal" comes a voice from behind them.

Turning around, the two male pilots see a familiar blue haired individual standing behind them.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki" growls Ginny, eyes narrowing.

"That is who I am. But I'm being serious, Kanzashi would be help to you two, if you can manage to convince her to help you."

"Is there a club or something for learning how to work with computers more in depth?" asks Ichika.

"I don't think so. But if you two start it, you'll have plenty of girls signing up, whether or not they are interested in computers" remarks Tatenashi as she walks away, sashaying her hips side to side, before looking back and giving them a wink.

Stuffing the books roughly equally into their bags, both lightened with magic, but not expanded, Harry and Ichika continue their breakfast before breaking away from the table as the bell rings. Making their way to the classroom indicated on their schedule, the two enter the room, surprised at the much more modern feel; white flooring, a whiteboard with a projector hanging down from the ceiling, and twenty five desks with two electrical outlets and an Ethernet port, in addition to space for papers to be written on and used.

Ichika and Harry take seats in the front of the classroom, watching as girls file in, waiting to discover who their professor would be. Just as the late bell rings a green haired female with glasses bounces into the classroom and stands behind podium in the corner of the roomand announces nervously, "I'm your home room teacher, Maya Yamada, but you can call me Miss Yamada! Let's make it a pleasant year, alright?"

Not hearing any response, Miss Yamada continues as she looks around the room, "Then let's begin with introductions."

Getting to Harry, he opens his mouth when a figure walks into the room, causing Harry to stop and stare.

"Well Mr. Potter, are you just going to stand there and waste everyone's time, or are you going to actually introduce yourself?"

"Sorry Chifuyu—" begins Harry before getting hit in the head by a few thin books wielded by Chifuyu.

"It's Miss Potter to you, understand" states Chifuyu looking first at Harry and then Ichika.

"Yes ma'am" answers Harry, head still smarting from the blow, before announcing, "I'm Harry Potter, one of two male IS pilots in the world. I enjoy reading books", before sitting down.

Standing up, Ichika clears his throat before saying nervously, "I'm Ichika Potter, the other male IS pilot. I enjoy cooking in my free time", before resuming his seat.

The introductions continue and finally end roughly half a dozen introductions later.

"With that over with, we come to the next bit, the class representative. Each class needs a representative in the student government, so who would like to volunteer or nominate someone?" announces Miss Yamada.

No one says anything and Miss Yamada exclaims confused, "No one?"

"I'll do it Miss Yamada" speaks out Ichika, standing up at his desk.

"I nominate Harry" pipes up a girl with a fox ear headband on.

"Wait just a minute! I won't stand to having a male representative for our class!" exclaims a familiar British voice from the back of the room.

Writing names on the board, Miss Yamada announces, "We have Harry and Ichika Potter and Miss Alcott. Any other nominations?"

"I vill not allow Germany to be led by a British dog!" announces a female voice with a German accent.

Finishing writing on the board, Miss Yamada asks once more, "Any other nominations? No? Then it will be Alcott, Bodewig, and both Potters in a-"

"A random drawing for whom is matched up with whom" finishes Chifuyu from a corner of the room, largely forgotten about until then.

Turning to look at Chifuyu, everyone waits to hear what else might come from her, and they weren't disappointed.

"One week from today we shall all go to Arena 1, the one next to the Quidditch pitch, and watch these four battle. Make your preparations" states Chifuyu, steely eyes revealing nothing.

* * *

Author note: I hadn't thought to ask if anyone liked my selection of houses for the few named girls. Charlotte is nice to almost everyone, until you upset her, so I thought Hufflepuff would be good for her. Kanzashi can program [or at least she was working on her IS in season two of the anime], and in comparison to most of the other girls I thought this put her a little more intellectual than the others, rendering Ravenclaw the best. Cecilia is devious/cunning, by her plans to get Ichika alone in the anime [season two episode one extended version, amongst other times], so I thought Slytherin would be good for her.  
Thank you Telron for your review, alongside the multiple people who followed, alerted, etc. You all pushed me into continuing this. Hopefully I won't let you all down. :)  
One last note, Ginny is just being protective sister, and isn't creeping on her brothers. No romantic situations for her.


End file.
